The Exile 2: Ikari the Outcast of the Sins By: Nya
by Konya X3
Summary: Six months after Ame's disappearance, Guntz returns to La-lakoosha only to find a look alike of her, Ikari. A girl who is an exile of the seven sins, but what happens when she, GUntz, and the others are attacked by her family? Chapter 3 up R&R X3
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

**The Exile 2: Ikari the Outcast of the Seven Sins  
By: Nya**

**Prologue**

"So you must be Namake of the Seven Deadly Sins, right?" Anna smirked toothily gripping her scythe. She was wearing a small top hat similar to her old one that was strapped to her head with a royal blue ribbon to prevent from falling off. She wearing a dark shirt with a skull of the reaper with angel wings pinned on it, and on top of it, a dark blue parka with a skull of the reaper printed on her back. She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with her elemental sign printed all over it in blacks as well. The goggles Guntz had given were mostly worn around her neck nowadays. In her right hand was the same scythe Momo had and now her soul was sealed inside the weapon that was now sealed within Anna's body. The other soul, Touki, was also sealed within her body, but now she was used as back up incase Momo failed or tired out.

"Yeah, and you must be Anna Mitsukai, that new Meister brat." Sloth grinned toothily his long fangs protruding out of his mouth in the same tone. He had black hair like Anna's been and had blood red eyes which were in her eyes right now. He was clad in completely black wearing a tang top with a cloth jacket and a pair of cargo pants similar to Anna's. On the front of his neck, right below his chin was the marks of the orobourus. If it weren't for the big differences they both looked almost like twins since the two young teenagers looked alike.

The two were standing in what looked like an underground temple in ruins. The floor they were standing on that was covered in destroyed rubble and debris of what was left of the temple had markings on the floor, the black ink on the markings looked as if it was just painted on recently. But this wasn't any underground ruin, oh no, this was partially the entrance to the Kishin Chamber that was under the school Anna had attended at least more than a month ago.

"So where are the other six?" She asked slyly, leaning against her scythe.

"The other _five_ are already at the chamber waiting for me. I and the other one are the only ones left." Namake grinned with malice. Anna looked at him suspiciously before speaking again.

"What does the Seven Deadly Sins have connection with the Mother and the Kishin?" She asked sternly.

"Asura... the man who was feared and ate his own weapon to become the most powerful creature, way greater than that damned reaper of yours." Namake chuckled making Anna narrow her eyes.

"You mean... the Kishin was a Meister?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, way before this school you call Shibusen was built for you young Meisters." He grinned wider at her, "He massacred useless humans and ate their souls, a true master of power. Then, right before he was confined to that stupid bag, he met Mother Dante, my mother. As they united, I and the other six were born, that was during the time that you were being intertwined within the gates, right?"

Anna frowned as she shadowed her face. She gripped her scythe tighter as she stood up straight. This boy was created the day she was established into this, if so why is he so...?

"After Master Asura was forced into that goddamn bag, he was smart enough to make me and the other six the key to bring him upon the world along with the black blood we hold in our bodies with ironic _Pride._ Don't you think so, Kuroi?" He grinned gripping his fists. He frowned when he heard a chuckle escape her.

"Heh, so you think now that you and the other six were scattered as useless souls can reawaken in the right bodies, you really think my body can withhold your precious sibling's soul?" Anna smirked as she lifted her scythe towards him.

"You catch on fast, bitch, but partially no. I already have someone for that spot." He frowned as he too lifted up his sword.

"Then I guess there's no choice for me, but to kill you, and I thought taking lives in the war was enough." Anna sighed in fake sadness.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you change your mind then!" Namake yelled as he lunged towards her.

"It'll be my pleasure!"

And in a flash the two were clashing weapons, Anna swung roughly in turn clashing with Namake's gut and making him crash to the ground. With a growl, he got up and swung his large sword towards Anna, quickly she stopped it cold with her scythe. She grinned as she threw his sword off only to get punched with an uppercut and flew into the air. With a grin on her face, metal plated wings spread out of her back as she began to float in the air.

Namake gritted his teeth as his own lucid, black wings emerged from his back and now he too was flying in the air with his sword still in hand. The two lunged towards each other only to fly back from the harsh force from one another. Anna flew back as Namake lunged towards her once again she got ready to swing and in one collision Namake's sword made contact with Anna's right side as her scythe made contact with his left. Immediately the two crashed to the floor as blood flowed freely out of their freshly made wounds. But, that didn't stop them at all.

Within seconds, the two were at it again in the air. With every strike they made at one another, the other would stop it cold with their weapon. When the two parted they both skid a good distance from one another, their blood fell from their wounds mixing together on the floor, scarlet red and jet black. The two young teens panted hard as they gripped their weapons.

Just then, a transparent image of a girl with white hair and royal blue eyes appeared on the blade of Anna's scythe. She had a calm face on as she looked at her Meister who just spat to the floor with blood mixing gravely in the thick saliva. The top hat on her head that was covered with dirt, dust, and blood slipped off her head and fell to the ground limply.

"Anna, are you okay?" Momo asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." Anna panted "let's use it now."

"Okay, but I'm warning you, I'll only weaken your protection seal." Momo frowned in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You act just like Maryann and Kaguya, you know that?" Anna grinned at her.

"I'm just being cautious is all now that your orb is in Maria's doll right now." Momo grinned.

"I guess, now let's get this over with, I want to get home to my new family." Anna grinned as she lifted up her scythe. The two souls closed their eyes as they both began to glow, Meister and Weapon preparing their strongest attack. Immediately, the two shot their eyes open, both blood red, and began to call out their attack's name.

"Resonance of the Souls!"

Immediately, Anna's scythe began to glow brighter and in a flash her scythe soon transformed into a crescent blade scythe. Namake, who was doing the same thing, now had a bigger and larger sword in his hands. Swiftly, Anna ran and jumped high towards him lifting her scythe over head. With a forceful thrust, she threw down hard enough to shatter his weapon just as he tried to stop her weapon cold. Now he had a big slash across his chest and his black blood was spewing out of it. He grunted as he began to stagger back as his sword regenerated in his grasp. Anna grinned maliciously as she landed a good distance away from her opponent.

"Looks like one of the deadliest sins, is already losing to an angel like me." She mocked with a shrug.

"Think again, bitch." He chuckled as the marks underneath them began to glow blood red. The ruins covering it were lifted in the air, beginning to disintegrate. Anna gasped. Dropping her scythe, as she looked and immediately she recognized the markings, they weren't just any ancient writings... they were old alchemist's symbols used in formulas and transmutation. She and Namake were on top of a transmutation circle! Suddenly, seven different orbs began to emerge at the edges of the circle. They all revealed in different colors and had different kanji within them standing for a certain sin. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Pride, Sloth, and Wrath.

She was about to get out of it, but she couldn't move. The markings began to slither up her body and the moment they began to glow, she began to yell in pain as she floated above the circle. Her arms and legs were spread apart as energy bracers clung onto her wrists and ankles. All of a sudden, electricity began to spread throughout her body making her actually cry in pain as tears were forming in her eyes, but she was strong enough to hold them back. Her Rosa Mystica and Momo and Touki's souls began to emerge from her chest and began to float above her.

The electricity traveled through her body, like Kira Suishou's crystals stabbing into her endlessly. Her hair began to change back to the jet black color she used to have as a bounty hunter, but now with red streaks at her bangs. Cat ears soon popped out of the top of her head as a new birthmark appeared on her forehead. Her eyes remaining at its red color as slits appeared in the pupils, her teeth soon began to grow nail sharp fangs that just grew visible enough that it appeared out of her mouth. A blood red mark of the orobourus began to take place on the back of her neck. She flinched forward as she was settled down on the floor as she was now settled on the ground on her stomach, but her transformation wasn't even done yet! Lucid wings like Namake's began to spread out of her back as her clothes changed back to the ones she wore in Kurayami's hell except her long sleeve shirt was red.

Anna opened her eyes half way as she tried to escape the pain, but she yelled louder as her Rosa Mystica and her two soul partners were soon engulfed with darkness by the seven orbs. Then the circle got to its brightest and within seconds the seven orbs collided with all three souls. Immediately, Anna was engulfed in darkness as the souls began to return to her body along with the seven orbs. She grunted as her eyes began to grow blank and as the circle began to dim out, she past out and collapsed on the circle.

The whole time Namake watched in pleasure as he watched his new sister transform. He waited for a moment before Anna began to raise again, the small girl staggered to her feet as she grumbled crankily. She looked down to her hand to see her blood covered in it. Quickly, she licked some of the blood off before turning to Namake with blank cat-like eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, little Ikari..." He grinned with his arms crossed against his chest.

"It's nice to see you too, brother." She grinned back.

---

**An hour later in Tsubasa, at the Mitsukai Manor**

"Ahaha, looks like Anna has another look-a-like." Maryann smiled as she held a crying newborn baby. Perspiration of determination soaked her face as she held her second newborn baby as Rozen held their first daughter. The small baby in her arms was crying as she just entered the world an hour ago and so far she was crying wanting to go back into her warm room with her big sister.

"Aw, come on, Anne. Let mama carry you in her arms." Maryann smiled stroking the baby's lightly haired head. Slowly, the baby's cries soon turned into sniffles as she opened her sapphire eyes looking up to her mother. She looked just like Anna, she had blue hair like her and sapphire eyes to go with it. Named after her sister, Anne began to wave her arms at her mother wanting to cuddle with her. Maryann smiled exhaustedly as she rested the baby against her warm chest receiving a contented gurgle from her.

"She may look like her sister, but she seems more affectionate, don't you think, Maryann." Rozen grinned as he carried the eldest of the twins, Mary. She looked just like Maria as well her blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She was calm ever since she entered the world and she was clinging to her father's chest as she was slowly falling asleep.

"I say Maria will be happy to see Mary and Anne, mostly Anna when she finds out about these two look-a-likes." Maryann giggled as she gently rubbed her cheeks against Anne's receiving a happy giggle from the baby.

Out of the blue, the door to their room shot open to reveal three of their daughters, two of them rightfully belonging to Rozen alone. Maria, who sapphire eyes were filled with tears, was holding a ripped, torn, and bloodied top hat with a ribbon sown to it that was almost torn off against her chest. The two parents looked in shock as their daughters began to fling themselves on them.

"M-mother," Maria cried as she held onto her mother with Anne still in her grasp "A-Anna, she died... she died! She was killed in the battle on the anniversary!"

Maryann narrowed her eyes as Suisouseki continued grasping Rozen tight with Kanahina.

"H-her blood was everywhere, I can't feel her anymore, desu!" She cried digging her face into his chest.

"S-she didn't even say good-bye, Kashira! Maka and Soul are devastated, Kashira!" Kanahina added grasping tight to her father's arm.

"You mean she's gone?" he spoke softly petting Kanahina's head. She nodded not looking at him. He looked up to his wife to see that tears of sadness were falling from her eyes and onto Anne's face who was looking at her curiously. As if sensing her mother's sadness she began to wave her arms at her mother. Maryann looked down to her baby and smiled gently rubbing her cheek against Anne's delicate face.

"Thank you, baby," She smiled softly as Maria looked down to her incredulously.

"She looks just like..." She was too stunned to finish her sentence.

"Yes, Maria, this is your new baby sister... Anne." Maryann spoke in a cracked voice as she nestled Anne in Maria's arms. Maria watched her new little sister in awe as she began to gurgle and coo reaching towards her big sister. Tears appeared in Maria's eyes as she embraced the new little life.

"I'm sorry, Anne, I'm sorry that you won't be able to see your big sister. Please forgive her, forgive me." She cried as Anne began to pat her cheek with a bright smile. Maryann watched with a solemn smile, her once last child, the savior of their home world, the protector of Phantomile was dead. She was so sure of herself and now Maryann would never get to see her daughter again. Hopefully, Anne will grow to be just like Anna in the future. But to her, today was so... ironic. Today she was given two gifts from her ancestors, but in turn had lost her once last child from Germany. She was happy to see her babies, but sad that she lost her second oldest.

_Oh Anna, and just when I thought your life was better._

* * *

Nya: Is Ame dead or alive, has she been destroyed or is she still within her body? Can she overtake Ikari or face her fate? Who knows, stay tuned! XD HAPPY THANKSGIVING! X3


	2. Anna, Returns?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Anna, returns?

**Five Months later**

It was the end of summer, and Guntz was walking through the forest where Anna used to live. He had heard the bad news a few months ago when Maria was visiting the day Anna would have returned. As expected, a lot of the others felt great mourn over Anna, but for some reason, Guntz knew oh so well that Anna might still be alive. That was because his rose ring wasn't gone yet. When he found out, he only told Leorina and Lion. The reason he told Leorina was because ever since Anna came along the two who became rivals at first, became almost good friends... mostly after Anna had left. He also told Lion because if it wasn't for Anna whom she used to call her Mr. Okami, due to her such appearance as a boy including her attire, Lion wouldn't be here today.

So now it was his daily task to keep watch in the forest whenever he was around since he just finished hunting and received a good paying bounty. Now he was going to Anna's old cabin to take a rest, since the cabin was mostly vacant, Mr. Seion had instantly handed Guntz the cabin for him to stay, so he wouldn't have to pay for an inn. Since his bounty hunting was such in good business he was actually starting to miss the young angel. Now that his job was done to take care of Anna, he thought now it was just a big waste and junk like that. All those nights watching her suffer from fever, seeing her negotiate with her boss or that old owl, having her watch him try to beat Leorina in sword fighting, and seeing her spend time with her family. He still couldn't believe how many tears many people sacrificed for her and she couldn't even understand that. He remembered seeing Klonoa look shocked, Lolo close to crying, Popka with his jaw all the way open, Tat already crying her eyes out, and Leorina looking as if she was betrayed or something.

He sighed when he saw the cabin. He still remembered all the memories he had here, although most of them got on his nerves. He yawned as he took out the key from the small bag in his belt and opened the door dropping his bag as he entered. He checked the clock to see that it was only seven at night. He looked out his window to see that the night sky was heavily filled with gray rain clouds. He raised a brow questioningly, this morning it was bright and sunny.

Guntz suddenly narrowed his eyes when he felt a burning sensation on his left ring finger. He immediately looked down and saw the ring glow a sapphire blue brightly. He widened his eyes then looked out his window to see that it was already beginning to rain. He gritted his teeth as quickly as he could and began to leave the cabin to check the mirror Anna had left in the forest. He knew tonight, tonight was the night Anna would come back.

---

In the depth of the forest was a clearing where a tall mirror was place, its rims old and rusted from staying outside for too long. The mirror itself scratched from many curious animals. Now as the rain began to fall harshly the patter of rain drops continuously banged against the mirror mercilessly.

Almost immediately, the mirror began to glow brightly and a small girl with black hair with red streaks at her bangs. She was covered with bruises, black liquid, and dirt as she flew through the mirror and crashed to the wet forest floor flaccidly. Her clothes were torn and her scarf with half gone, but her cloak was completely torn off. Weakly, she began to lift her upper body as she gasped for air. She coughed up black blood that soon turned red when it made contact with the floor. Hastily, she wiped away the remains on her lips and tried to get to her knees ignoring the merciless rain falling on her.

"Chi-chikusoo!1" she cursed banging her fist to the wet, damp ground as her blood-red eyes became blank and she finally collapsed completely on the floor. She began to breathe in gasps as a cherry red blush took place on her face. She had gotten a fever, and it was a bad one.

At that moment, Guntz was running towards her worriedly, he saw her the moment she collapsed to the floor. He quickly came to her aid and turned her over, he gasped when he saw various cuts all over her face, neck, and arms and that was only the things that weren't covered. He put a hand to her forehead only to retrieve it immediately, a very high fever. He grumbled to himself as he took off his jacket and sat the girl up wrapping her in his warm, but damp jacket. He frowned when he saw a red tattoo on the back of her neck, a six-point star, surrounded by a snake with detached wings eating its own tail.

He would have to worry about it later, right now he needed to get his old friend to the cabin. He hauled her onto his back. Her gasps were coming in quicker making him anxious, but then he felt her shift on him. He looked back to see her eyes open just barely half way.

"Da-dare...?2" She tried to say.

"Don't worry. We're going to the cabin now." He assured her, but she had already gone limp again. Without further ado, Guntz began to run through the rain and back to the cabin. This time he wasn't going to lose someone as precious as Anna.

---

Guntz buttoned up the last button on the white shirt he had worn to the ball that was now covering Anna's body, he was lucky the bandages were covering more than 90% of her body. He didn't notice that she was this small even if she had grown over the last five months, but it was the only clean enough clothing he had at the moment. Currently, she was resting with a fever of 105F on his bed that was now hers again. Guntz had put a bag of ice on her feverish head and had opened the windows partially to let in some oxygen. He wanted to cook something warm for her, but he knew if he made a fire its smoke would fill the room and suffocate her, so he would have to wait until she was breathing evenly again.

He watched her solemnly as she gasped for air, moaning through her bad fever. He carefully placed a blanket over her shivering body. He began to rub her vigorously on her left arm and her shivering soon turned to occasional spasms. He checked her temperature and breathing to see it went down a degree and her gasping had returned to long, deep, rhythmic, but shaky breathing. Afterwards, he changed the flannel he had put over her eyes and the ice pack before getting up to take care of her damp, ripped clothing. He wanted to hang them, but seeing them in such bad condition made him not to do so and decided to have Leorina or Lion to shop for new clothes for Anna tomorrow.

But was this really Anna? Guntz was starting to doubt it. Even though she looked like Anna, she didn't have either full black or dark blue hair. Her short jet black hair was still the same, but what weren't similar were the red colored bangs. They were as red as his jacket. And that unusual mark on the back of her neck, that has to do with something about her language. Plus those cat ears weren't similar to the wolf ones she had.

He frowned exasperated until he felt something in her ripped cargo pants pocket. He reached inside to find his father's rifle. He dropped his jaw in shock. He was looking for this everywhere! He gritted his teeth at Anna only to look back down to the rifle again solemnly. He wasn't in the mood to blame the little angel and he didn't want her getting any worse than this.

He sighed jamming the rifle into his holster on his belt, and began to take out the spare futon. He looked out the window thinking that it was going to be a long, rainy night. He removed his jacket and belt and crashed onto the futon exhaustedly, today was a stressful day.

---

**The next morning...**

Leorina yawned sleepily as she buttoned up her uniform shirt. She got out of bed with Tat still curled up dreaming about catching a yummy mouse. She smiled refusing to help by seeing such a cute little scene from her partner. She petted Tat lightly on the head before stretching gracefully and making her way to the bathroom in her inn room. Just as she was brushing her teeth the radio phone Guntz had given her began to ring on the dresser beside her bed. Quickly finishing up, she ran out of the bathroom and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Guntz," She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Leo, can you get some clothes you know the ones Maria used to buy for Anna... in the same size, plus the pajamas? And can you buy a first-aid kit with some medicine?" Guntz asked hesitantly from the other end of the line.

"What? Why? You can buy it yourself, can't you?" She asked defiantly.

"Uh, I can't, I'm stuck at the cabin right now. I'll explain when you bring the stuff over. Can you try and get Lion too? She might want to be here." He replied quickly before Leorina heard a crash and a lot of cursing coming from Guntz.

"A-Are you okay?" She stammered worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I just spilled tea on my pants, it freakin' hurts. Ugh, now I have to clean the floor too, shit." He grimaced angrily.

"Tea? That's pretty rare of you I thought you would be a coffee type of guy." Leorina said interestingly.

"I am. I'm just making tea for someone else, just hurry up, damnit! I need help here!" He said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, if it's that important I'll do it fast." Leorina shot back.

"Okay, see you later." He grumbled. Leorina sighed typically as she removed the phone from her ear, what was that all about? Did Anna appear finally or did he find someone? Either way she knew he was taking care of someone in the cabin and she would have to be quick. She felt something tug the flaps tied to her waist, she looked down to see Tat rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while holding the flap.

"Was that Guntz, Leo, nyao?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah, we have a lot to do today, you up for it?" She smiled smoothing out the fur on Tat's head.

"N'yeah," Tat smiled brightly floating up in the air.

"Alright, first we got to do some shopping then visit the temple." Leorina smiled at her.

"Okay, nya, let's do it." Tat said with a flame of determination in her eyes. Leorina smiled sheepishly at her before pulling on her boots and making her way to the door of their inn room.

---

"You sure you don't mind skipping classes today?" Leorina asked a little guiltily as she, Tat, and Lion walked through the forest holding all kinds of essentials including some groceries that Leorina thought should be needed to restock Guntz' food storage.

"I don't mind at all, I only go to school every other day going off another day doesn't really make a difference." Lion smiled. Leorina smiled back, but a little sadly.

"You seem to be holding out well, mostly after the bad news four months ago." Leorina said solemnly. Lion looked at her questioningly before she understood what Leorina meant, she frowned looking down thoughtfully.

"Yeah, back then, when Anna-san was Mr. Okami to me, she was mysterious person to me, almost like a sorcerer or something like that. Most of the time she was covered in bandages and she always wore that mask, it made me more curious. This was all before she even knew about my heart failure. Before she found out, she just treated me with certain respect if I left her alone, like my father did. Such a mysterious person only appearing from time to time in this forest I used to run through when I was younger, you know, I used to think that she came here to protect me like a guardian angel." Lion smiled brightly as Leorina.

"Well, technically she was to all of us. She was a really good friend to me when we first met. She actually considered you as a person way more angelic than her." Leorina grinned toothily at Lion making her blush.

"Yeah, when she found out that I was admitted to the hospital during last New Year's Day, she and my father worked so hard to get everything I needed to stay alive. For a whole month, they worked themselves ragged so much that they would keep coming until they were too exhausted to even get out of bed the next day. Mother even ran herself ragged whenever Anna-san got hurt too badly and needed to be taken care of. That was why with the frequent wounds her fever was always constant."

"I see, so that explains why you danced with Anna while she was still Kuroi. I remember when I danced with Guntz he was a little clumsy, but all in all he was such a graceful dancer." Leorina smiled to that nostalgic memory.

"Yeah, that was such a nice memory until that happened." Lion frowned remembering that battle Anna had fought alone against her sisters. She looked so strong and held out without difficulty. But what was so brave of Anna, was sacrificing herself to protect Lion. Lion still remembered watching the girl whom she thought was a boy that she had an actual crush on, stand her ground letting those sharp crystals stab her body mercilessly just for Lion. Then she was strangled to death letting Lion just watch her suffer, it pained Lion to actually watch Anna suffer like that.

It was also painful when she saw her fight her big sister, Kira Suishou. The two looked so hell-bent on killing one another, and the fight they had at the end. It was scary watching Anna and her sister spill each other's blood, Lion thought that the Anna she saw was not even her at all. Then their argument about why they didn't decided to choose another life than this. Lion didn't know what they meant until she saw the decision Anna made in her own memories.

She flinched when she heard Tat say that they were there, she looked up to see Guntz quickly walking into the cabin with a bucket filled with river water. She and Leorina ran to the cabin and opened the door only to surprise and make him spill the bucket of water on top of the bed. He dropped his jaw as he began to sit the girl up on the bed and began to pat her back as she began to cough up the water he dropped on. Angrily, he turned to the girls.

"Damnit, can't you knock?! You almost made me drown her!" He yelled angrily at them.

"Well excuse me! You were the one who told me to come here quick!" Leorina shot back as Guntz nestled the sick girl back into bed.

"Because it's a fucking emergency, now I have to change her clothes again!" he growled angrily at her. Lion looked down to the girl and noticed it was Anna! She was back!

* * *

Nya: Voila, Chapter 1 is up, this fic is goin' to be better than the last one I made. Anyway, I'll be putting up the summary and prologue of my novel soon so keeps watching. Anyway, I forgot to say in the prologue that I was in the mood to make a sequel… I was freakin' bored and I can get writer's block for my novel sometimes. X3 Please Review! X3

1: Damn

2: Who or who are you?


	3. Ikari, Rain and the Moon

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa or any other Klonoa characters, Ocs belong to meh! X3

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ikari, Rain and the Moon**

"No way, this has to be her. I mean she has the same face!" Leorina protested loudly as the three sat at the table across the room from Anna. Tat was at Anna's bedside putting ice on her forehead.

"Quiet, Leo!" Guntz scowled in a whisper covering her mouth with his hand. She shot him a glare, but looked at Anna sympathetically when she heard the ailing girl moan through her fever. She must have heard Leorina yell.

"Poor girl," she frowned.

"Anyway, I called you because I found her at the mirror. I was thinking of contacting Maria and the others if Anna approves, but I'm suspicious if this girl even is Anna." He spoke doubtfully looking at Anna.

"She looks like Anna, doesn't she?" Leorina asked turning to him.

"No, her hair is different, she has cat ears instead of my wolf ears, and she was speaking in Tsubasanian when I found her. Maybe this is another look-a-like of Anna's." He suggested.

"Maybe, but either way, this girl still needs our help, right?" Lion asked looking up at Guntz.

"Yeah, her fever was at 106.5F when I last checked, I've been trying all night and morning to bring it down." He frowned crossing his arms.

"That high?!" The two girls echoed incredulously loud.

"Shh, damnit!" He growled lowly "Anna was way quieter than this before she left, god."

Leorina shot him a glare as Lion put a fist to her mouth so her mouth wouldn't show signaling she wouldn't talk. Suddenly, Leorina widened her eyes as if realizing something. She quickly stood up and checked Anna's fever again... 107F. She gritted her teeth as she began to turn towards the others.

"Tat, get some buckets of ice in the freezer, Guntz, go fill the tub with a lot of really cold water, Lion, help me change her into thinner clothing." She ordered loudly.

Lion was the first to react as she quickly grabbed the under clothes they had bought and was at Leorina's side who was quickly unbuttoning Anna's damp shirt. The two gasped when they saw her heavily bandaged chest, but they would have to ignore how tattered it was to get her fever down first. They changed her into a light tang top and a pair of thin under shorts. Afterwards, Leorina picked up Anna in a bridal form only to gasp when she felt how damn light she was.

"What the hell?!"

"What?!" Guntz asked running out of the bathroom in concern.

"She's light," She said blankly.

"Don't fuck with me!" He scowled angrily, clenching his fists.

---

Lion put a thermometer in the cold water after Tat dropped three buckets of ice in the tub and it indicated -3F. She frowned sheepishly as Leorina carried Anna and was about to put Anna in the water when Lion got in the way trying to protest.

"Wait, are you actually going to put her in there! I-I-I mean it's negative three degrees!" She protested waving her arms in the air.

"That's the whole point. Anyway we're going to stay with her until her fever is down. Tat and Guntz left to get some hot packs in the village." Leorina said calmly. Slowly, she settled Anna's body in the freezing cold tub of water. The moment Anna was rested in there, she began to yell in agony as she grasped Leorina's arm that were still wrapped around her.

"Miss Leorina, what happening?" Lion asked worriedly leaning towards the ail girl.

"It's okay. The heat in her body and the cold temperature in the tub both combine together in Anna's body sending bad spasms of pain. Her body is getting confused whether she needs to warm up or cool down, don't worry it'll only happen for a few more moments." She reassured still looking down to Anna. Anna looked as if she was in pain by seeing her furrowed brows and the way she gripped Leorina's arm. Then just as Leorina said, a few moments later, Anna began to relax and her hand dropped in the water. She was now sleeping peacefully as the blush on her face began to gradually fade away.

Lion sighed in relief before starting to mop up the water that spilled out of the tube with a dirty, but dry towel. Leorina gently put a folded towel behind Anna's head, so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable sleeping on hard marble. As every hour passed Leorina would check and every time it would go down at least three to five degrees. After two hours, Guntz and Tat returned and by then Anna's temperature was at 100F. Guntz suggested that she was in there long enough, but Leorina didn't want the risk of Anna getting a fever again so she had Tat bring in another bucket of ice. Then an hour later her temperature was back to a healthy 98.6F, afterwards which Leorina finally took Anna out of the tub and she and Lion began to dry her off.

Once Anna was dressed in a new pair of pajamas, Guntz placed heat packs behind her head for a pillow, under her lower back, and beneath her lower legs. After tucking her in bed, all of them collapsed against the bed exhaustedly.

"Leo, I'm sleepy, nya." Tat complained.

"I know me too, but hold out a little longer just until Anna gets better." She replied tiredly.

"You guys can use my futon if you want, I can rest at the table." Guntz told them as he trudged towards it.

"You sure you want us to stay overnight?" Lion asked before yawning.

"I don't mind at all, anyway I have a job tomorrow afternoon and I need someone to watch her." He replied yawning himself.

"Oh okay," Lion frowned as she turned around watching Anna sleep untroubled. She prayed that Anna would get better soon. She picked up Tat, who had fallen asleep on the floor, and told Leorina she would go to sleep on the big futon next to the table first. Leorina nodded as she took a seat at the table with Guntz. The two sat in companionable silence waiting for Lion and Tat to fall asleep as well. Leorina looked outside to see that it was already around four in the afternoon and it was beginning to rain again. An hour later Leorina finally began to speak.

"Did you notice the mark on the back of her neck?" Leorina asked looking up to Guntz as he took a sip of coffee from a mug on the table.

"Yeah, when I found her, I think that's what's making her speak her original language. My clan language originates from hers so I can communicate with her easily thanks to the language my father used to teach me when I was younger." He replied resting the mug on the table. Leorina realized something, where was his father, maybe his mother as well.

"Where is he right now?" She asked inquiringly.

"Where her mother is," he replied simply with a tone that visibly told her he didn't want to talk about it.

"Did you really meet her, you know before all of this?"

"Yeah, but she was still a newborn back then, so I doubt she would remember me from that time, like her parents." He spoke in that same tone, "although it was a surprise to me when you told me she was a one-winged angel."

"Well that's what the Mitsukai are, but what I don't understand is why there is only her and her family left." Leorina frowned at the serene angel.

"From what I heard, there was this group called the Deadly Sins who were rivaled with the Mitsukai because these angels were a mixture of devilish angels or one-winged angels. Unfortunately, the deadly sins were visibly known as demons while one-winged angels were given powers way more powerful and similar to the other clans and the Sins.

"But by the time Jinjo, Anna's oldest brother, was born the clan was already dying out as it was through the right murders such as stabs to their life source or visible killings. So far, as the clan began to grow smaller, the last couple, who were Konnichi and Kaguya, decided to have children each year until it was time for them to be murdered.

"Afterwards, Kisho and her parents were good friends with my father and mother due to the fact that we too were experiencing the same problem when it came to our clan. So a week after Anna was born, Kisho visited me and my father, we received word of her parents' murder and took full responsibility to watch over Anna if she ever set foot here. That was the only thing left I had to do that my father told me." He told as the young girl shifted in her sleep.

"So you just took responsibility of her for your families?" Leorina asked sadly.

"Well, that and also because she reminded me of myself. Just like her, I converted to killing around the age she joined the army, I knew then on, she would have been a killing machine if she ever converted to fighting in battles like that. Every time I saw her eyes or saw her as Kuroi instead of Anna or Ame, I would always see myself in her, no matter what I saw. So I came to the conclusion I would just care for her like any normal kid so she could go back to that girl I saw thirteen years ago." Guntz smirked looking at Anna thoughtfully.

"Then why didn't you just ask her to not go when she said, she didn't want to before she left for the school?" Leorina asked.

"I thought since it would be short, she would be fine while I left on an adventure that Klonoa wanted to go on. I never knew that this would happen." He frowned again.

"Well the future is unexpected," Leorina sighed. Guntz nodded at that without replying, he then turned towards the girl sleeping on the bed. He looked down to his rose ring to see it faintly glowing, he lifted it towards the girl and immediately it began to glow a little brighter. Yep, this girl was Anna, but something deep inside him said that this girl was more than meets the eye.

Leorina, who was simply watching cocked her head interestingly. She wanted to know the whole point of this medium and maiden relationship, but she kind of knew about it a little thanks to the training with him and that fight at the ball six months ago. She'll have to let it be for now. Hopefully he'll let her in on what he knows when he knows the time is right.

---

**Midnight, a crescent moon**

Ikari shifted as she began to come to, her slowly opened as the faint light of the crescent moon's rays hit her face through the window above her that was being pattered by the heavy rain. Groggily-eyed, she sat up scratching the back of her head. She sleepily looked up towards the moon only to widen her eyes as if realizing something. She made it through the gate? She looked at herself quickly and noticed her clothes were gone and now she was wearing pajamas, so this was how comfy they were? She was used to sleeping in her only clothes on rough surfaces like back at her home. But ever since a few days ago she found out who she really was, she betted she could use those 'mirror gates' that she read about to get to this place. If she was right this was the place her 'old self' used to live.

Ikari looked up towards the moon and sighed in relief, luckily there was a moon in this world and it had its own phases. Unlike the ones at her home, there was always a full moon during the night which meant sibling rivalry battles until sunrise. She yawned and looked around her. It seemed to be a cabin by seeing that mostly the walls were wooden. To her it seemed to be the middle of the night, she looked down to her hand where the ring she had found on herself glow a dim brightness.

This was the ring that began her suspicions a month ago. She was always suspicious of herself as to why she recovered way more easily than her siblings. Then there was that conversation she had heard her 'Mother', Dante, and her 'Master', Asura, about her being not really Dante's daughter and how Namake had connection with her sudden appearance in this 'family'. So she had questioned her 'twin brother' and since he grew on her so much, he was more loyal to her more than their 'Mother' he told her everything. It turns out she was a soldier of the Tsubasanian Militia and a daughter of two other families, one of them consisting a special clan she and her brother along with their other five siblings were to kill before this 'fated day'.

So a week after finally understanding who she was, she concocted an escape plan for herself. Since she read that she was probably an Alchemist, she could harness the power of the mirrors that was spoken of in the alchemy books she had found thrown out of Dante's study back at her 'home'. But her chances of getting through were thin by how tainted she was from the killing she had done unwillingly with her brother and in turn it would have predicted this, a deadly fever.

She was beginning to have a feeling of déjà vu, but it would be useless to wonder what it was now. Now was to know where she is and to locate the mirror she came out of. But what was here? She looked around slowly taking in that she was in a cabin and outside it was raining abundantly. She looked to the side where she saw someone sleeping against a table. He looked like a mix of a wolf and a German shepherd. Although it was difficult to see his face since he was resting his head in his arms. She looked at the jacket hanging at the frame of the bed behind her and she slowly grabbed it.

Carefully, she got out of bed and silently limped to the wolf-dog. Gently, she rested the jacket over his shoulders and turned to the other people resting on the futon in front of the bed she was sleeping on. A girl with red hair and dark skin, an Akita with light brown hair and fur, and a dark blue and white cat were all resting on the big futon. Ikari cocked her head at them. All of them cared for her all this time? She looked down guiltily thinking if she should just get up and leave, but she really wasn't fond of night or rain, especially when they are mixed together.

She sighed as she came to a conclusion, she'll just have to wait till morning. Except she noticed the bandages around her body and quickly decided to let it be for a week. Tiredly, she went back to bed with a quiet yawn and pulled the sheets over her shoulders. She was still tired and she was smart enough not to leave immediately. Hopefully a good night's rest was good for her, well for a first for her that is.

* * *

Nya: I have good news and bad news. Good news is I've been meeting a good amount of authors and novelists and I've been excelling well in my English class. Bad news is I won't be writing this story until I finish my novel which will be in what… a few months maybe? Anyway, my teacher is still looking for an agent and we already found a good enough publishing company. Now all I need is an agent and for my big sister to finish the cover design for the novel and then I'm set. ^^


	4. Maria, First Encounter with Ikari

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa or any other Klonoa characters, Ocs belong to meh! X3

* * *

**Chapter 3: Maria, First Encounter with Ikari**

**Half-moon and half a month later**

Guntz carefully spread the blanket over Ikari, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She took her usual naps during the middle of the day anyway, so it was the perfect time for him to go out on his own. He ruffled her short hair a bit before taking his jacket hanging on the end of the bed frame. He was a little surprised that Ikari was more of a kid than Anna. When she first woke up a few days after he found her, she looked and acted almost like an innocent kid. As expected, she had spoken in Tsubasanian, but had said she had amnesia and believed that she must have been someone else here. Guntz was a bit stubborn with Leorina, who wanted to tell Ikari that she might be Anna, but he was still suspicious of Ikari's behavior.

She had this unusual habit of looking at the moon a lot from the window during night, or when it was visible during the day. She always looked uneasy and he hated it when she said it was nothing, he suspected that she still didn't trust him. Although she had a sudden love for sweets and meat making her more childish than ever, Lion told him it was normal for someone with the same metabolism like Anna to have a love for food. It was also normal of Ikari to play with anything that was cute to her, like Tat or any plushy toys that Leorina would buy on an impulse when buying groceries for the cabin pantry. Nowadays, since Guntz had spent most of his time on Ikari she treated him more like a big brother than a stranger, heck she even calls him big brother in Tsubasanian.

Since Ikari's knowledge of Lunatean language was a bit off balance, Guntz and the others decided to take it upon themselves to teach Ikari, who seemed to actually get the whole language in two short weeks. Guntz himself knew Ikari would be a fast learner since she began to read lots of books whenever she was left alone in the cabin like she was told to. Unfortunately, no one knew Ikari was hiding in the cabin and she was only allowed to stay within the forest and the cabin. Ikari never understood why so she always listened to Guntz and the others, that Guntz was relieved to hear.

He didn't even tell Klonoa or the others at all and knowing that annoying cat-rabbit he'll come here and check up on Guntz while he was gone. That was what Guntz dreaded as the days past. Hopefully, today Klonoa wouldn't be childish enough to check up on him. Guntz frowned uneasily, putting on his jacket and his belt. He looked back to Ikari one more time to see if she was deep in sleep like always, she was breathing rhythmically curled in a ball on her side. He smirked at her before quietly walking to the door and slowly closing it behind him. The question still lingered in his head if he should let Maria take her or if he should continue watching over her. He wanted her to be safe, but he didn't want to leave her until he could be sure Ikari was Anna. He was sure when he saw the ring on her hand, but what he didn't get was that her memory of anything… was just blank.

How could it be possible? Could it be that she got a head injury or was it something else while she was gone? It could be that weird mark on the back of her neck, when he tried to touch it while Ikari was sleeping. The result was her crying in pain while hugging a steamed Leorina, who gave Guntz a good bonk to the head for his impulsive idiocy. He guessed he deserved it because that was the second time he saw tears on someone's face that looked like Anna's and he always felt guilty that he couldn't make so much as smirk to him when she was still here.

Just as he left his thoughts he found himself already in front of the mirror where he found Ikari. He put his left hand on the cold glass, in turn making the mirror glow brightly along with his ring. He waited a few seconds before Maria appeared on the mirror instead of his own reflection. He could see her playing with two baby twins in what seemed like a playroom in a patio of a mansion, she was smiling brightly as she played a broken game of patty cake with a royal blue haired baby while the child giggled happily.

Guntz smirked at the scene. He remembered doing that to Anna when she was still a baby. It was noticeable that the baby looked just like her big sister and the other who was playing with a plushy cat looked just like Maria. Idly, shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked through the mirror only to have the big sister smile up to him brightly. "Guntz, I see you finally learned how to use the mirror right this time." Maria smiled up to him while the baby with blue hair crawled to him. He sat down on the floor with his legs crossed, letting the small baby crawl to him at her own pace.

"So how are you and the others dealing without Anna?" He asked with a sad smirk. At that moment Maria's smile soon turned into a frown.

"Fine… I guess…"

"You guess?" Guntz questioned looking at her concerned.

"Mother and Father are still sad about her. They even put up a memorial for her here in Tsubasa and in Death City. I'm happy that everyone cares, but… I wish she didn't have to suffer before dying." She said solemnly. The baby with the blonde hair sat up and looked up to her big sister only to start crying sensing her big sister's sadness. Maria was about to reach towards her, but Guntz got to the baby first and rest her head against his chest stroking the back of her head.

"It's okay to be sad. Your other big sister should be here to watch over you too." He reassured. The baby looked up to him with a sniffle before giving him a bright smile. Maria smiled softly at the scene while Guntz looked back at her questioningly.

"It's almost like you know what to do with little Mary, did something happen in your world?" Maria asked picking up the other baby who was teething on a teddy bear.

"Yeah, I rescued someone half a month ago, I think she's from your world." He frowned as Mary began to pat his mane entertainingly.

"Oh really? Well, there haven't been any reported disappearances this year and all of the missing people for the past decade or two have already been returned or adopted to their rightful families. I even checked the Akumanian files while I was working in the organization department this month." She replied truthfully. "And there haven't been any missing people there or in Death City besides Anna's?" Guntz added poking Mary's tummy which received a happy giggle from her. Maria nodded as the baby with blue hair crawled over to the wolf-dog.

"Well, if you have any free time can you come back to Phantomile with me to take care of my house guest at home? She's been a good kid, but I was thinking if you could check up on her condition. When found her she had a very bad fever and she partially has amnesia, she has her own name but she can't remember who she really was and she won't tell me what she had been doing before this." He explained picking up the youngest of the twins. He twitched an ear when he locked eyes with the child. She was noticeably the complete copy of Anna when she was around this age.

"Sure, I'm already done with my duties for this month, so I'll come with you. Mother and Father have been pestering me to take a decent vacation for the past months, but I was so busy taking care of the twins for me and Anna. It would be easy here with Anna, maybe more relaxing, but it has been a while since I visited her shrine." Maria smiled sadly as she took out the golden locket Anna had given her.

"Yeah, I was planning on coming here maybe around Christmas with the others. She was a really good friend to me and she was very strong and brave. But inside… you could tell she was just a scared little kid trying to keep her best by standing tall. Sometimes I thought she was just a kid who was trying to do everything by herself. Someone like her always had limits." He grinned trying to stop one of the twins from tugging his big ear.

"She always did, during the war she worked so hard on fixing as many machines as she could or heal and fix as many men we could need. Then she disappeared… I was so scared when I heard that she was reported missing in the hospital I prayed every night that she would be safe. I was very happy that she was fine when I saw her at the ball, she was even the same person like she was in Germany." She grinned opening the locket. The serene music began to fill the air as she looked down to the picture of Anna as a baby with their previous parents and another of them with their grandfather in Germany. Maria found a note in the locket which said to replace the pictures of their families because Anna hated her baby picture and Seed's, a princess she had rescued in the war, who had died the month Anna was killed by Kira Suishou. It turned out she had the same heart condition as Lion and couldn't get a transplant or a transfusion in time, although in Seed's will she said that her little sister, Cosmo, would be waiting for Anna in her place.

"Did you really mean it? You know, what you said to Anna when you guys were still in Germany?" Guntz asked blankly cocking his head to her.

"Kind of, back then Anna was a unique kid. She was more of a hybrid than me, because she bore father's eyes and mother's hair. As for me I got my features from my mother while I bore father's hair and eyes. Since she was such a prodigy as school during the age of six she was allowed to skip to higher grades in school, but the moment she stuck her nose into higher lever books like alchemy and astrology she dropped out of school with the president of the school board's permission. Then the war began a few years later, Anna became more serious with her knowledge and read longer than she was supposed to. Our grandfather who was an Alchemist too had found a way to stop the war and return our parents to us, but then…" Maria frowned, the nostalgia of Anna suffering after that failed transmutation. To be truthful, Maria didn't know how Anna died until she actually saw what really happened. That was also the first time seeing her little sister cry, Anna was a strong kid and tears seemed beyond her.

"So when do you want to go? By now my little house guest should be waking up, she tends to take a lot of naps during the day." He grinned, picking up the twins.

"Sure, leave them in the crib I'll go tell mother and father," Maria told him already making her way to the door.

"Maria, I have a question." Guntz called as he nestled Mary in the crib first.

"Yes," she smiled at him.

"What's this one's name?" He asked lifting up the blue haired baby towards her. Maria smiled sadly before leaving the room.

"Anne…"

---  
"Hey, Namake, when do you think we're going to kill all those fucked up Tsubasanians?" Ikari asked, limping beside her brother who was also limping with her.

"Don't know, but it better be soon Master and mother have been getting impatient lately since not much of our men are coming back and these torture sessions from them aren't helping us for the upcoming war. Hopefully, my little puncture wound to the Tsubasanian fort four months ago." The boy smirked darkly making Ikari look at him questioningly. Wasn't that the time she regained consciousness in that freaky temple? And what did he mean puncture wound?

"What?" He asked annoyingly at her.

"What the hell are you hiding from me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Like what?"

"Like how you left your fucking journal in my part of the room and it said something about you killing off one of the best battle system of the Tsubasanian Army, ya cheap fucker!" She scowled angrily.

"Yeah, so what?!" He shot back clenching his fists.

"You said that I was that person, what the hell did you do?!" She asked angrily grabbing his arm. Namake looked at his sister angrily before turning his head to the side thinking intently.

"The day you were reborn, I used the last born child of the Mitsukai clan and put your soul into her body. Knowing her, she should have gotten amnesia by now if she ever took over you anyway. You see, Ikari, you are the wound I had made to our enemy so now we're going to destroy that stupid Meister's family." He spoke malevolently, turning to her with a toothy grin.

"You fucker!"

"What?!"

"That's why I heard Mother and Master saying I was just a stupid, idiotic nuisance! Now I know why I hate doing all this shit as much as you do!" She scowled at him angrily.

"Then what the hell do you want to do, huh?! Are you going to try and stop this war, it'll be starting by the beginning of next year and you intend to stand in front of your own men alone?" He asked inquiringly.

"No, I'm going to try and find out more about this battle system. I'm getting fucking tired of all this bloodshed and killing other innocent people, and knowing you, you think the same damn thing whenever we do so to pleasure mother. Now are you in?" Ikari asked nudging her brother shoulder roughly. Namake looked at her surprised at her sudden change of emotion, with a grin and a chuckle he held out his hand towards her.

"Okay, but if you find a way to get through this you find out who I was reborn from and you let me stay with your family, deal?" he grinned coolly. Ikari took his hand and they shook it firmly smiling coolly at one another with soft looks in their eyes. Truthfully, both of them hated killing innocent lives and beating their own siblings for their mother's amusement, mostly Ikari. Since she was the youngest and didn't know better, she was the one mostly getting the damage. Although she was strong and usually took a a day longer to heal than the others. Now her body and Namake's were covered with healing scars everyday with the daily pain to go with it. Currently, the two were just leaving their room to have dinner with their mother. It was on a schedule that she would only eat with two of her kids for each meal of the day. The two were about to continue in the hall of their big castle, but they were stopped by their big sister, Yokuboo.

"What were you two saying earlier?" She asked in a somewhat seductive voice. She was a woman with noticeable curves and breasts. Currently she was wearing a black dress with a long black trench coat that went down to her thighs. She was wearing long gloves and had the mark of the orobourus on the middle of her chest.

"Nothing, Onee," Namake frowned at her, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. What he and Ikari hated about eating with their mother was that she always wanted them to dress up like they were going to a funeral or something.

"Oh really," she asked with an evil grin, looking down to Ikari, who was glaring at her menacingly. In a swift move, she grasped Ikari by the face with her right palm. Ikari gasped as her eyes narrowed through Yokuboo's gloved hand.

"Yokuboo, what the hell are you doing, you fucking slut?! The rivalry battles take place outside at night!" He scowled at his big sister only to be stabbed in the side by her fingers that had turned into deadly stabbing needles that was now soaked in his black blood. His eyes narrowed in shock before they finally began to grow blank and within seconds he passed out on the floor limply. Ikari, who was now lifted into the air by Yokuboo by her head, was now looking at Namake's body in fear. Another torture session to her, she looked at her big sister in fear as the older sibling grinned evilly lifting her free hand ready to stab her baby sister.

"You fucking slut," Ikari said before she saw her sister already starting to slash at her. NO~!

---

Ikari shot her eyes open and sat up immediatelym gasping for air, tears of fear falling freely down her cheeks. She was noticeably covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. She looked around wildly, while Guntz, who was at the table talking to Maria over a cup of tea, came to her side immediately looking at her worriedly.

"Ikari, what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her hands vigorously. After a few moments of looking around, Ikari sighed in relief, wiping away her tears and some of the sweat of her face with the sleeve of her pajamas.

"It was just a bad dream," she replied sadly. Guntz looked at her blankly, rubbing her back slowly as she put a hand to her bandaged chest. Mari,a who was watching, looked at the girl sadly as well. When she first came here, she knew for sure that was Anna. She even took a blood test and it was positive, but her brain waves from the laptop she brought with here, said that she was completely blank of who she really was. It was true that even though this girl really was Anna, she was unaware of it.

"You wanna sleep some more?" he asked patting her head. She nodded sadly lying down and turning her back to him.

"Get some more rest, my friend and I will be going over to Leorina's, okay?" He asked putting a hand to her arm. She nodded slowly not looking at him before nuzzling her head into her soft pillow as Guntz tucked her in. Afterwards, he stood up from the bed and nodded to Maria to follow him outside.

---

Maria and Guntz were walking through the quietest part of the forest that also led to the village. Guntz had his hands in his jacket pocket as Maria looked down to the top hat ribbon she had repaired and now kept it with her for a lucky charm. The wolf-dog looked at her with his sapphire eyes before sighing looking up towards the sky solemnly.

"That wasn't the first time she's had a bad dream," Guntz explained not looking at her. Quickly, Maria turned her head towards him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Guntz looked down and reached into his pocket, taking out a small book. He handed it to her before looking back up towards the sky.

"I've been keeping a good bit of notes on her while she's sleeping to see if you can identify them for normal Tsubasanians. As I've said I found Ikari half a month ago, when I found her, I found that mark on her neck plus a good number of bad wounds on her with a deadly fever to go with it. It took her a few days to recuperate and on the day she was completely better she began to have nightmares. It was hell. She was yelling in fear, and then crying her eyes out endlessly throughout the night. I thought she would never calm down. As the days past, the nightmares got worse and came to no end, nowadays she would wake up from a nightmare all the time now. The more nightmares she has the more she doesn't want to sleep and she's needed it after her big ordeal." He told her sadly while she skimmed through his small pocket notebook.

"She has a lot of problems, doesn't she?" Maria asked sadly.

"Yeah, what I don't like the most about keeping her is seeing her yelling while she's sleeping. She won't stop unless I shake her awake or she does herself." He replied in the same tone.

"Multiple wounds to the body, fifteen hours of sleep a day, three meals a day as well, slight immobility, and mark on the back of her neck?" Maria looked in the book questioningly as she spoke. Luckily, Guntz had made a careful sketch of the mark while she slept. Maria was sure she had seen that mark hundreds of times when she was younger, but now that she was older she couldn't remember where it came from. She knew it had something to do that intertwined with her clan and it was something that had killed off most of her people. What was it?

"I tried to touch that mark while she slept," Guntz told her, turning towards her.

"What happened?" Maria asked cocking her head.

"She yelled in pain and began to cry," He replied nonchalantly.

"And Leorina was there at the time, huh? Did she do anything to you?" Maria asked with a smile.

"She hit me hard enough to get amnesia myself,"

* * *

Nya: I got bored and I was on the blank again, so I decided to write in this again. I'll maybe put up some more in short time if I'm still blank this week. I'll also put up the novel cover to my book on my devianrt page before christmas. X3


End file.
